Forgive me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: KuramaxKagome Sequel to 'Cruel Fates' They were more than lovers, much more. That didn't stop them though...it didn't hinder them in the least. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. 'Forgive us father, for we have sinned...'


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** It was forbidden of them but it was done anyway. 'Fprgive us father, for we have sinned...'

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Kurama/Kagome

* * *

**Forgive me Father, For I have Sinned**

It was late. Very late but that didn't necessarily mean that _he _was late. Nope. He was right on time. His unruly, untamed mass of red hair glowed in the moonlight as he lightly jogged up the many shrine steps to reach the top. His green eyes that were now bordering on gold were glowing majestically in the moonlight. He wore nothing but a pair of slacks that hung nicely on his slim waist and a white button up, long-sleeved shirt that hugged his chest nicely. His lithe form was truly a sight to behold as he now acted much like the fox he was.

Sneaky.

Stealthy.

Like the _thief_ he was.

He lifted his nose to the air and scented it deeply. The scent of inu-hanyou was around but it was days old. He was safe. Another scent wafted up to his nose and he let his eyes flutter close. Her scent was that of the softest lilies with that underlying scent of spice that meant vicious power. She was much like the beautiful but oh-so-deadly plants that he had at home. He made his way stealthily across the shrine's grounds and to the tree that was by her window on the second floor.

Her window was open for him to come through. He smirked and lept to the branch that was by her window. He made his way in through the window and smiled when that scent of lilies and spice washed over him and wafted through his senses. It was like a permanent high for him. She was on her bed, sleeping soundly, her red, kissable lips slightly parted. Her ebony hair was strewn about her pillow and the moonbeams from the full moon softly played on her ivory colored skin. Her hands were curled in front of her, just in front of her face.

She was on top of the blankets fully dressed in a black and red pleated skirt that went to mid-thigh, stockings of black that stopped where her skirt ended adorned her legs, she wore a black snug turtle neck that accentuated the flat stomach, the firm beautiful round breasts, her slim arms, and then there were her hands. They were small but held a certain strength that women just didn't have now and days. From his seat at the edge of her bed near her feet, he saw the black lacy lingerie and he smirked revealing pearly white teeth.

He leaned over the beautiful maiden and brushed his nose against hers. He kissed her just below the ears and smiled when she shifted slightly. He kissed her ruby red, pouty lips and suckled gently. He carefully pried her lips open and the girl, even in sleep, responded to his seeking tongue that brushed sensuously against hers. Coming to consciousness, her small hand entangled itself within the mass of red hair. Their tongues fighting for the small victory of dominance that both knew he was going to win but she fought anyway. He pulled away, loving the blush that high lighted her cheek bones and the soft bruising of her lips.

Male pride rushed through him at that moment. Then her eyes fluttered open and even after all this time...they still shocked him into the silence. The beautiful blue orbs that were so bright and caring, stared at him with kindness and love. It was something he had always longed to see on a person's face. His mother looked at him like that...but it wasn't the same. No...this woman in his arms was the first, besides his partner, to accept him..._all_ of him and still love him as she did.

"Good evening, Kura-chan." she said softly, her voice causing a shudder to pass through his body. Her voice was as husky and seductive as it was soft and it was the only voice that could cause a reaction like the one he just gave.

"Good evening, Kagome." he said with a smirk, his own voice the same just several octaves deeper. It had the same husky and seductive tone as her own. "Get your shoes. It's already 10:30. I wanted to go and get some coffee." he told her as he lifted his body off of her own.

"Why don't we just stay inside, Kurama?" the woman known as Kagome asked as she sat up, a coy smile playing at her lips as she slipped on a black pair of penny loafers. The man, Kurama, sighed and sent a smile of his own at her.

"We could do that but then we'd wake the whole family with your screaming." he whispered into her ear. His eyes then took on a sad tint as he pulled away. "We don't need that to happen..."

Kurama turned around and picked Kagome up in his arms bridal style and then jumped out of her window. He landed in a crouch and then took off quickly into the night with speed unknown to humans but that was okay...he wasn't human anyway. He was a fox demon that was once feared in all three realms of the Makai, Rekai, and Ningenkai. He was once the silver fox thief known as Youko Kurama. He was both ruthless and undeniably gorgeous. Once they were down the steps, he set her on her feet and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow.

It was nothing more than a loose hold on her.

Nothing _too_ friendly.

_That_ would be bad if they were found out.

No...it was hold between friends you could say. It didn't matter now though as they walked down the brightly lit streets of Tokyo and to the small coffee shop where he and his friends usually gathered. He knew he should take her somewhere else but he wanted some coffee and he wanted the good kind. Kurama pulled Kagome into the warm coffee scented shop and then ordered he usual for himself and his date.

"Two vanilla Cappuccino's with a slice of chocolate pound cake and a lemon bar." Kurama told the gawking female at the register. A light blush lit the young woman's cheeks as she hastily got the order. She stuttered out a price which he paid and then waited with Kagome at a small black couch at the corner of the coffee shop. It was more secluded from the few people that were in there and he and Kagome sat down.

"So how was your day?" Kagome asked Kurama softly. He sighed and ran a hand through his red hair.

"It was the usual. Eight demons got through the barrier. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and myself had to go and eliminate them before they caused any harm to any innocent people. Yusuke shot off a_ too_ large spirit gun and managed to hit a building. He simply shrugged and said the place was rotted and coming down anyway. Hiei was unnaturally ruthless, maybe due to the fact that Yukina is about to give birth. Kuwabara was nervous with leaving her side so that left him open for attack and I...had to clean up the mess." Kurama managed to sigh.

"You want children...don't you, love?" Kagome whispered softly, her eyes sad and almost hurt.

"Yes." he said almost inaudibly as though speaking the word were taboo. Kagome touched his cheek and he nuzzled her hand and licked the palm before kissing it. "I know that it may never be possible but there may be away."

"There may." Kagome agreed with him as the cashier came with their coffee's and desserts. The cake for Kagome and the lemon bar for Kurama. Kurama looked at the woman at his side and sighed.

"How was _your_ day?" he asked. Kagome giggled and her eyes brightened.

"Just as you said, it was the usual." she answered with another giggle. "Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting again and Sango was repeatedly groped by Miroku which caused hell for us all. Kouga came by and tried to kidnap me again. I feel bad but he won't leave me alone so I let Kouga and Inuyasha duke it out. I knew they wouldn't kill each other so I came home for a while. So yes, it was the usual."

Kagome and Kurama finished their desserts and settled on walking around the park with their drinks. He put Kagome's hand in the crook of his arm once again and they left to walk to the park that was a few blocks away. There was a large gust of wind and another scent wafted to Kurama's nose as it accompanied Kagome's. A near audible groan came from his lips as he scented the honey coating Kagome's clean scent. He pulled her faster to the park and to their secluded area. In moments, Kagome was up against the trunk of a tree, the ridges digging into her back.

"Kurama?" she asked when he bit her earlobe and suckled gently.

"You-" he kissed her lips. "-are-" then he pushed his hand under her shirt. "-in-" he slipped his knee between her thigh as she gasped. "-heat." He looked down at her, since she came only to his shoulders if that.

"Someone could see us though!" Kagome protested but a moan escaped her lips he massaged her right breast.

"Not everyone knows of our relation, love." Kurama said, his voice huskier than normal.

"If someone does know of our relation, we're fucked." Kagome hissed, cursing one of the few times in her life. Kurama lifted his head from her neck where he pulled the turtle neck to reveal some of her pale flesh to him. His eyes glinted gold in the light of the moon.

"You, my love, don't know how _fucked _you are or are going to be." he told her as he quickly slid down her panties and stuck a single digit into her hot, wet passage. There was a moan as she arched against Kurama. Kagome cursed for a second time that night and Kurama decided on a quickie. Something to satisfy that beast within him and Kagome. Though he preferred to take it slow and torture both of them...this was not time for that bittersweet love he usually gave. Nope...quick and satisfying for right now.

Kagome's hand immediately went to undo the buckle of his belt and the button and zipper of his pants. It took her seconds for her to get Kurama's already straining and hard length out of his pants. She wasted no time in telling Kurama to take his finger out of her and fuck her senseless. He chuckled at that but slid gently into her tight body. The both groaned and Kagome hitched her legs around his waist. Kurama drove into Kagome pumping in and out of her tinier body.

Although she felt like she was fragile and easily breakable, he knew from previous experiences that Kagome would in fact_ not_ break, and that made him _very_ happy. As he continued to thrust in and out of the soft feminine body in front of him, Kagome mewled and whimpered in both wanton abandonment and pleasure, fueling her lover faster. It was forbidden of them to do this but...they wanted it.

They _needed_ it.

They _craved_ it.

They were once lovers in his past life and nothing as small as _blood_ would keep them apart now.

_Nothing_.

They were wrong though...especially when a pair of bubble gum pink eyes widened and then glared hatefully at the woman that was currently screwing her love interest. She thought they were her friends! How dare they do this to her...it was disgusting! So the woman did the only thing she could...she left to the only person that could separate them. She went to the gods, to one demi-god in particular.

* * *

"They are doing _what_?!" yelled one of the Prince of the Rekai's spirit detectives. Disbelief covered the toushin's face as he looked at the scene playing before him on a large screen. He looked pale along with the other men, a human and a hybrid, who just didn't know what to think. "That's not right." 

"How could Kurama and Kagome do such a thing?!" the human yelled. "It's just wrong!"

"Not only is she a miko but-" the toushin was cut off by the Rekai Prince.

"Your mission is to bring them both in. They are now wanted criminals for one reason and one reason only. Mikos and demons cannot be together. Bring them now for questioning and then sentencing." the price said tiredly. The three men walked from he room and Koenma then sobbed into his hands as they left through a portal.

"You failed." a cold voice said from the shadows. Koenma looked up into cold golden eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought-" he was cut off.

"You failed, Koenma, and now she will the pay the human price and the Rekai price." the voice said.

"I thought that if they were born-"

"It doesn't matter...the mother is headed to the spot they are at now in hopes of locating her daughter. Koenma...I am disappointed..."

* * *

Just as Kurama released his seed into the woman he loved there was a horrified gasp from behind him. Kurama and Kagome stiffened. Kurama looked behind him and cringed and then cursed softly. He looked Kagome in the eyes and kissed her passionately before gathering his pants and slipping them on. Kagome didn't cry...she didn't scream or throw a fit. She merely stared at the woman in front of her and blinked after adjusting her clothes. 

"Mother." Kagome whispered.

"Shuichi-Kagome!" the woman screamed at them. The detectives came from a portal just in enough time to watch the scene unfold. "How c-could you?!" she screamed as she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, Kagome and Kurama merely held hands. "Kun-loon!" the woman screamed. "Get out to Tokyo State Park! I just found Kagome and Shuichi doing-doing-just get here and hurry!" she hung up and then looked at the two teens and marched up to Kagome and soundly slapped her across the face. Her head whipped to the side and she blinked away the stinging tears.

"Mother-" Kurama began but was cut off by the woman in front of him.

"She is your sister!" she cried. "Not your half sister or your step sister! She is your blood sister! I can't believe that you two just went and had sex knowing that you are siblings! I carried you both in my body for nine months! Both! I couldn't keep you, Kagome! My sister Kun-loon adopted you for me but I _never_ thought that you would-"

"Shiori?" Kun-loon, Kagome's adopted mother, asked coming up behind her sister. "Kagome? Kurama? What is this about?"

"My daughter and son are having a incestuous relationship!" Shiori screeched. Kun-loon's eyes widened as she looked at the two teens in front of her and her hand went to her mouth.

"Is this true, Kagome?" Kun-loon asked and Kagome merely nodded her head and clutched Kurama's hands tighter.

"I love my brother more than I should." Kagome sighed sadly but a small tired smile was on her face.

"How long?" Shiori snapped.

"Two years...since we turned sixteen." Kurama told his mother stoticly. His eyes then flickered to the rekai tentei that were looking at them in disgust and his eyes narrowed and then he looked at Kagome. "Koenma has just found out as well." Kagome's eyes widened and then her eyes filled with tears.

"They'll find us if we run and we can't fight forever so let's just go peacefully." Kagome whispered. Kurama nodded and then looked at the tentei. Kagome's powered pulsed and Kun-loon and Shiori froze. She looked at the tentei and sighed. "I want their memories erased. I don't want them to even know they had children." the tentei nodded and they walked to them, hands locked tightly. Kagome's tears gradually spilled over her cheeks as they entered a portal to Koenma's office.

* * *

"Your sentence is death. It will take place immediately." Koenma spoke softly. "I am sorry. I don't care that you had an incestuous relationship...I do care that you are a miko and he is demon. We killed Youko Kurama once before and that didn't work so we'll just have to kill you both." Koenma whispered. Kagome and Kurama nodded. "Kagome...please follow Ami. She will dress in your robes and Kurama please follow Tai, he'll dress you in yours."

* * *

They were led to a white room...and the doors closed behind them. They stood in the center of the small white room. Both wore a white kimono and they were both slightly trembling. Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks and she looked at Kurama in the eyes just as the hiss of heat began. There was a large window on one side of the room to watch the execution but the two ignored the others on the other side. Even about to die with tears streaming down her face...Kagome looked beautiful. 

"I love you." she whispered. "Brother or not...I love you. Youko or not...I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered back. "I have_ always_ loved you." Kurama told her and their lips met in one final kiss. It was a kiss of passion and undying love. The hiss of gas swirled around them and then the fire began. It sprouted from small holes in the walls, ceiling, and floor.

There was no screaming.

There was no sobbing.

There was only that kiss.

When the fire died.

There was only ash.

* * *

"Their love was doomed from the beginning." Hiei spoke so softly that almost no one heard him. "She loved him in the feudal era as Youko. He loved her in the future as his sister. If found out by humans...they would have been shunned, if found out by the rekai...they would have been killed but they were found out by both..."

* * *

_To love a miko is a sin..._

_To defile a miko is a sin..._

_For a demon to love a miko is a sin..._

_For a demon to defile a miko is a sin..._

_For one to love their brother is a sin..._

_For one to engage in sexual acts with their brother is a sin..._

_For one to love their sister is a sin..._

_For one to engage in sexual acts with their sister is a sin..._

_He loved a miko...she loved a demon...he loved his sister...she loved her brother...they were caught...found by the rekai and their mother...sentenced to death...they loved until the end.

* * *

_

**Forgive me father, for I have sinned...**

**I loved a miko...**

**I defiled a miko...**

**I am a demon...**

_Forgive me father, for I have sinned..._

_I loved a demon..._

_I let him take me..._

_I am a miko..._

**I loved her...**

**I engaged in sexual acts with her...**

**I am her brother...**

_I loved him..._

_I engaged in sexual acts with him..._

_I am his sister..._

**_We committed a sin...but loved until our execution...it was our sin and worth it...because now...we are free..._**

_**Forgive us father...for we...have..sinned...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Sins_  
**Kurama  
**_Kagome  
**Both together**_

**_

* * *

_**

KYN: Guess what! I am allowed on the computer a few hours a day so I will be able to update my stories! I'm on sleeping pills, anti-depressents, and a pill that helps me eat. If I take these then I should be fine. My parents just have to watch me. If I begin to drop below a certain weight then I will sent to a rehab center.

Youko: We are very excited about this news!

KYN: So I should continue updating just not as fast as I want to.

Youko: Thanks for the wonderful bouts of prayer and good lucks!

KYN: I should be fine guys! So I will hopefully begin to eat better and sleep more! I'm trying to be happier and so I should be perfect! I also have to try and relax so I have a three hour limit on the computer and am still allowed to go to school! I love you all! Thanks for the support!


End file.
